


You Did What?!

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Birthday [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Original Sailor Senshi, Sailor Senshi Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Zoicite goes to the other Shitennou for help after he forgets Mercury's birthday.





	You Did What?!

“You did _what?!_ ”

“Ah, come on!  You’ve forgotten their birthdays before.  Haven’t you?”  Zoicite glared at Nephrite and Jadeite, both of whom were staring at him in appalled shock.  Kunzite took a sip a coffee and didn’t look at him.

Jadeite shuddered.  “I like my balls attached to my body.  Thank you very much.  Rather than clawed off, incinerated and my mortally wounded body bleeding out on the ashes.”

“Drama queen!”  Zoicite turned hopeful eyes to Kunzite.

Who didn’t even bother to look up from the report he was reading.  “It’s rather hard to forget her birthday when she leaves ‘hints’ everywhere she knows I’m going to be.”  Kunzite’s voice was as dry as the deserts he ruled.

Nephrite threw his hands in the air.  “Don’t look at me!  That’s what calendars are for.  There is one on your communicator, you know.”

Zoicite slumped in his chair.  “I hate all of you!”

Jadeite laughed as he stood up.  “I got to go.  Meeting with Chinese officials.”  He reached over and lightly ruffled Zoicite’s hair.  “My advice… _crawl.”_

Zoicite covered his face with a throw pillow and moaned.


End file.
